The invention relates in general to combat vehicles and in particular to a seat for a combat vehicle.
Various tactical vehicles, light armored vehicles and tanks are equipped with weapons mounted on a top surface of the vehicle, typically on a rotating turret. A hatch is provided on the turret so that a soldier inside the vehicle may open the hatch and operate the weapon from inside the vehicle. The upper portion of the soldier's body extends through the hatch opening. The soldier may assume a standing position and/or a seat may be provided. Existing seats are hammock-like arrangements with supporting cords on the edges. The bottoms of the user's upper legs bear down on the supporting cords causing stress, discomfort and eventually numbness. This is a very dangerous condition because the user may not be able to move effectively. Thus, an improved seat is needed.